An Interesting Argument
by Eleantris
Summary: Castle and Beckett have a heated argument in the middle of the bullpen, with interesting results... Caskett.


_**Hey! I was bored, so decided to write a little Caskett oneshot, and this is what came out. Enjoy!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Castle. **_

_**An Interesting Argument**_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, well it might surprise you to know, Castle, that the whole world doesn't work like one of your stupid little stories!"<p>

"St-stupid little...Stupid little stories? So that's what you think they are? Fine, then! Next time I'm writing one of my 'stupid little stories', remind me to leave you out of it! Nikki Heat can die of sunstroke for all I care, if that's what you think!"

"Yes, I do! Oh, and Nikki Heat? The worst character you've _ever_ written, worst books, overall!"

"Oh, well that's probably because she's based on you!"

Ryan and Esposito were watching the argument between Beckett and Castle with wide, shocked eyes. They'd both gone into the break room together, and then come out shouting at each other, attracting the attention of pretty much everyone in the precinct. They had no idea who had said or done what, but they guessed it must have been pretty bad to cause such a big rift between the two of them so suddenly. What happened to 'always'?

Kate paused, breathing heavily as she glared at Castle, her hands on her hips. They were stood just a foot away from each other, staring each other down, rage and fury clear on their faces. "Hardly!" she scoffed, turning her glare up a notch. "She's dumb, slutty, has no depth _whatsoever_. In fact, I'm insulted that my name and hers are used in the same sentence!"

"That's not what you were saying at the launch parties, when you had everyone falling at your feet and fawning over you," Castle shot back, his stance almost aggressive towards her. "Guess you only liked being Nikki Heat when it suited you, huh?"

"Oh just shut up, Castle, I don't even know why we're having this conversation! Just get out of my sight."

"Fine! So long as it means I don't have to look at you anymore, that's fine by me!" Castle shouted, before turning on his heel with an angry huff and striding over to the elevator, fuming. "Call me when you get stuck on a case and you're bored, just begging for my insight to liven up your sad, boring little detective life!"

Kate's mouth dropped open, her eyes widening as both Esposito and Ryan let out audible gasps. "_Excuse me_?" she asked, too angry to even shout or yell at him anymore as she quickly crossed the floor space over to where he was waiting for the elevator. "What did you say?"

Turning around, Castle looked at her, practically radiating arrogance, "I _said_, call me when you get stuck on a case and you're bored, just begging for my insight to liven up your sad, boring little detective life."

She slapped him then, her hand whipping out of nowhere to strike him across the face, leaving a red, Kate Beckett sized handprint on his left cheek. "You complete _asshole_," she hissed through gritted teeth, her eyes shooting daggers at him. Esposito, Ryan, the other detectives and even now, the Captain, were transfixed, all holding their breaths as they watched the scene unfold.

"Now get out of my sight and into that elevator before it's your body on Lanie's slab tomorrow morning," Kate ordered him, her tone seething and laden with anger. "And don't even _think_ about coming back."

"Sure," Castle replied cockily as the elevator doors opened behind him and he stepped in backwards, giving them all a sarcastic wave. "Have a nice life, Katie!" he trilled, giving her a false, sickly sweet smile before the elevator doors closed on him and he disappeared from view.

A tense, thick silence hung in the air of the bull pen before everyone finally exhaled and Esposito let out a low whistle. "Oh my God... what the hell just happened?"

"Castle just left," Kate said, her voice clipped. "That's what just happened." And with that, she stormed away towards the stairs without another word. None of them dared to follow her.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we fooled them?" Kate asked, grinning as she got into the car beside Castle and met his mischievous gaze. She pulled the door of the red convertible shut.<p>

"Of course we did!" he exclaimed, putting the car into gear. "You were brilliant; remind me never to actually make you angry, I was almost wetting myself back there." They pulled away from the curb as Kate pushed the button to turn the radio on. "Did you really have to slap me though?" he asked, giving her a hurt look as he massaged the red mark on the side of his face.

"Sorry," she said, peering closer. "I think I got into it a little too much, it's fun shouting at you. Sorry." A suggestive grin spread across her face, her eyes taking on the same mischievous glint as his. "I'll make it up to you later?"

"That better be a promise, KB," Castle said, grinning as he tipped her a wink. "Now, where to?"

"Well the guys think you're never coming back, and that I'll be too angry to be approached all weekend. We're not gonna be missed." They exchanged glances as they slowed at a red light. "So...Hamptons?"

"Hamptons," he agreed, before leaning forwards to press his lips to hers, stealing a kiss.

Pulling away a little, Kate smiled against his lips and glanced sideways at the lights. "It's green... Step on it, kitten," she murmured, before settling back into her seat and smiling to herself as the car shot off again, following the signs to take them out of the city.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, just a little Caskett to keep me entertained till next Monday! Hope you liked it and please review!<strong>_

_**X =D**_


End file.
